The invention relates to a lining panel fastening for panels or moldings subjected to high levels of wear on substructures or basic structures, in particular of sheet steel. Such lining panel fastenings are known per se.
Possible as sheet steel structures which come into consideration are pipelines, of cylindrical or square cross section, ducts of metallic structures, containers, classifiers, hot-running cyclones or the like, in particular sheet-steel structures in which, for energy saving reasons or reasons of personnel protection, the temperature of the sheet steel must not exceed a temperature to be defined, for example of 80xc2x0 C. On the other hand, the temperatures on the lining side are up to 1100xc2x0 C., often around 750xc2x0 C., and nevertheless the insulation from the sheet-steel structure, for example with respect to the container, must remain intact. The invention is also concerned with a method of fastening linings on sheet-steel substructures by means of fastening elements, in particular holding brackets, between the substructure and the molding panels of the lining, in particular when these parts providing protection against wear are subjected to high temperature.
It is known to provide an adhering laid layer between the lining or moldings and the sheet-steel structures, which may result in failure, in particular whenever the installation has to be operated at elevated temperatures. This is because, in this case, in particular where the external insulation of a steel container is concerned, for example, approximately 3 times greater thermal expansion occurs in the steel container compared to the lining with moldings, which leads to failure of the adhering laid layer.
The invention is based on the object of proposing a lining flush with the surface, without an adhering laid layer, between the molding of a structure in such a way that a solution is found to the enormous difference in the thermal stress between the sheet-steel structure and the lining moldings.
This is achieved in the case of a lining panel fastening of the type stated at the beginning by holding brackets which are fastened to the sheet-steel structure and in the holding region of which the wear-resistant moldings can be fastened. The wear-resistant moldings are preferably attached to the holding brackets by means of fastening elements and a disk. Here, the holding brackets have in their head region a hole for receiving the fastening element onto which the wear-resistant moldings are fastened. The height of the holding brackets at the same time corresponds here to the calculated insulating thickness. The material of the holding brackets may also be chosen such that it corresponds to that of the sheet-steel structure and has the same thermal changes in length as the sheet-steel structure. After the fastening of the holding brackets and the introduction of the insulating mortar onto the sheet-steel structure, to ensure protection beneath the open joints, a wear-resistant compound, for example a mechanically resistant material, is applied in a thickness of about 10 to 15 mm. Then the molding is placed in an exact position into the not yet set wear-resistant layer and is fastened. To compensate for stresses, a disk is laid between the bearing surface of the hexagonal head of the fastening element and the wear-resistant molding.
Terminating moldings can also be introduced; they can be adapted by saw cuts, a significant advantage of the measures according to the invention.
On the laying side, these wear-resistant moldings have a profiling, also referred to as an impression. This ensures a reinforcement in the region of the screwed joints in the wear-resistant molding and on the other hand a safeguard against twisting of the molding during operation. With the open end joint of about 3 mm described according to the invention, without this impression twisting would be quite conceivable with a round rosette fitted on the rear side.
The overall configuration results in minimal movements caused by a thermal change in length, for which reason forces which could have the consequence of tearing the wear-resistant moldings or the weld seams are precluded from the outset.
A wide variety of wear-resistant materials can be fastened by means of the measure according to the invention, for example those based on mineral melting products, sintered products etc.
Consequently, the layer of mechanically resistant material is applied to the insulating layer, the moldings already fastened on the rear side of the lining panels are inserted through the hole mentioned and are arranged such that they are secured against twisting. A small plate 32 terminates the outwardly facing cavity in the screw bolt head.
Results have shown that this new type of laying or fastening with open joints makes it possible to overcome the problems mentioned above, that is including thermal expansions which differ by a factor of 3. The holding bracket may in fact be of any kind desired. It may be welded against the sheet steel structure and establish the connection between its holding legs via a top plate. A graphite seal may be provided in the head of the screw bolt.